


周棋洛×你 录像

by tonyandkevin



Category: Love&Producer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	周棋洛×你 录像

你一步一步地靠近那扇门，悄无声息地推开它。  
喘息。  
你瞪大了眼睛，将周棋洛光洁的裸背收入视线当中——  
“嗯……”他的声音有少年人的纯粹，又带着成年男子的磁性：“薯片小姐……”他喘着气，夹杂着沙哑的哼声。  
你羞赧地咬住了唇。  
周棋洛此时正面对着你，但却可以通过他透着力量的臂膀一上一下地动着的动作可以判断出——他在自慰。  
而且，是拿“你”作为对象。  
再近一点……  
你听到了更多的喘息声，准确来说，是你和周棋洛的，在dv机里，小小的黑色盒子里，泛着肉色的浪，你看到你大张着腿坐在周棋洛的胯上，随着他挺腰的动作一起一落地摆动着。  
你霎时间烫红了脸。  
Dv机里的你满脸都是潮红的情欲，遮住了周棋洛的脸，只有你们交合的下体被暴露的一清二楚，你凑近了要看得更仔细，却猛地被人一带——  
摔在床上。  
你惊呼一声。

在还来不及开口的时候已经被人一把撩开了裙摆，少年将脸拱在你的双腿之间，嘴已经迫不及待地含住了你的肉缝，你挣扎着要起身，却被他推倒，手擒住你的双乳揉捏：“来了就不要走啊，”  
周棋洛嘴角扬起一个完美的弧度。  
他的手已经顺着你的衣摆解开了胸罩，将那一团软乳握在手里，即便是隔着几层衣裤，你依旧明显地感觉到了周棋洛早已一柱擎天的肉刃，它滚烫地顶住你。  
你禁不住他的挑逗，嘤咛出声，轻轻推了他一把。  
他凑在你耳边，轻轻吮着你的耳廓，顺手拉过被子盖住了你们的下身。  
你被周棋洛紧紧压在床上，内裤被强硬扯出来，扔在地板上，他带着凉意的手指一点一点攀上你的腿根，在摸到你泛滥成灾的花穴时轻轻笑出声：“真湿。”  
你喘着气被他推高双手，别在头上，他低头，色情地含住你的乳，将它呜咽进口，你早已压抑不住自己，淫言浪语随口拈来： “嗯……上我……”  
他猛地咬住你的乳，被子下的肉刃难耐地抵住你的腿根，你的花液与他头上冒出的白灼相融在一起，他被掩住的下身猛地挺腰进入！  
在他进入的一刹那，你们一齐喘出声来。  
你们的下身紧密相连，你甚至能感知到他的炙热，一点一点地填满甬道，他深深地吸了一口气。  
搁在枕头旁的手机突然响起——  
谁？

你惊醒，满脸潮红地要推开身上的男人，他却一把压住你，身下猛有力地撞入，顺手将手机接通，放在你的耳侧。  
你避无可避，只能压着情意说了句你好。  
“你好，这里是中国移动……”  
周棋洛听到了，坏笑着撞了你一下，勃大的头似乎都要顶到了你的宫口，将你的两侧肉壁都压得紧张。  
你要溢出口的呻吟被活生生压了下去，匆匆说了句不需要。  
他猛地顶了你一下，身下发出暧昧的交合声，你条件反射地盘腿夹住他的腰，咬着唇将所有的呻吟都压抑在心底。  
被子不算厚，将你们下身的轮廓都透得一清二楚，你们在被底激情交合，所有的事都被遗忘到了一边。  
周棋洛反手挂了你的电话，顺势将它扔走，又在你的惊呼之中将男刃抽出，把沾染着滑腻的头顶在你的小腹之上，你甚至可以感觉到他的睾丸顶住你的花丘。  
“想要吗，薯片小姐。”他说得很小声，是情人间最缱绻的情话。  
你要融化了。  
所有的一切都被抛之脑后，甚至于门外的异动你也无暇而顾，近处台灯的灯光晃得你眼花缭乱，入眼的整个世界却只有他，他也看着你，双眸里倒映着你泛着情潮的脸。  
“嗯……想要……”  
“那就，”他轻轻笑着，沙哑的笑声是最有效的春药，是火焰，将你燃烧殆尽：“好好受着。”


End file.
